Talk:Halo 3: ODST
Pre-Bungie Announcement Talk That link is broken. General simon r h 17:08, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I never thought an Admin would simply create an article based on just one source. Maybe post it in a Blog... As per Simon, link is broken... - Artificial | Intelligence 17:23, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I'm changing the fail link to this one. General simon r h 18:11, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I wonder what this is gonna be about... -- Cadet Staff Sergeant LewisMy Comm Line 17:29, 17 July 2008 (UTC) I'm hoping for a third-person game based on Marines/ODST's. Or perhaps the origins of the UNSC? I've always wanted to see what the Interplanetary War went... -- Councillor Specops306 - Kora '' 07:22, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I would see it as an extension of Halo verse/Halo Universe or it might be a Marathon extension. Just wondering, doesn't the Superintendent sounds more like Durandal? Little_Missy - 07:26, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Type of Expansion Does anyone know if this is a standalone expansion or an add on to the current H3 game? Standalone.--Plasmic Physics 19:48, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Answer: It is a disk expansion for Halo 3 as said on the Bungie Weekly Update: 10/10/08 Keep it Clean & Mythic Map Pack Unless I'm mistaken (do correct) the new list of halo 3 achievements mentions something about extra skulls on certain levels. Another achievement 'Vidmaster Challenger: Brainpan' requires all skulls to be found on the mythic maps, could the mythic map pack be the 'keep it clean' campaign add on and also be used as multi player levels? No Its not Its Multi player map pack I no its going to be multiplayer maps but why is there achievements for skulls on them? Unless theres skulls on mp levels which seems weird. find skulls on mythic level in campaign, massively hard. from what i know, it comes with new single player and multi player maps. It is only multi player maps. People thought that since a map was called heretic, that it was a campaign map So there is going to be skulls on multiplayer maps? Viral Marketing Think it's worth inserting the extracts here and here? They seem to be a form of viral marketing. I'd do it myself, but don't have the rights to edit the article.--Hawki 23:00, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I think it would be, put them in while mentioning them as being part of the small ad campaign for it? Useful Dave 08:37, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Is there going to be a separate disc or a code for the mthyic map pack with limited edition halo odst Keep It Clean vs Prepare To Drop The first just seems to be one of many quotes the Superintendent says. Prepare To Drop is actually mentioned in the trailer. -- '''Councilor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 14:28, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::Look at the ad to the right: HERE. CommanderTony 23:09, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::I reckon the trailer is called Keep It Clean, but the expansion pack (assuming that's what it is) is called Prepare to Drop - a placeholder name, at least. Reclaimer simon r h 14:32, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Data Leak on Level 9? "Activating Subroutine: "Virgil" Warning: Data Leak on level 9" What does this mean? I think it means that there is actually something on the last level of the campaign of Halo 3 that needs to be found. The last level "Halo" is level 9. Maybe this quote is a reference to the planet Master Chief is drifting towards. Although this looks like it takes place in New Mombasa. UPDATE: Bungie might have put something in the last level after TU2. --Grubish360 Message Me • 20:20, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::From an in-universe standpoint, frankly it refers to a subroutine of Mombasa's Mack-''esque'' AI, the Superintendent. From a real-world POV, I think Bungie's trying to get more inquisitive players to find some kind of something in the last level, something which pertains to this new expansion, something that was added in the newest updates. --Braidenvl 22:47, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :::It's programmer-speak. It has nothing to do with the last level of Halo 3. It makes a lot more sense that "Data leak on level 9" is referring to data leaking in a process/routine that is called level 9, rather than it having something to do with an actual ingame level. 207.144.204.209 00:52, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::You might be onto something with the TU2! The Annual vidmaster achievement is Level 9, maybe players need this to unlock some goodies later, I don't think it is to do with the expansion just a throw in to work on getting that done. Spartan III? Did it occur to anyone that the game might be about S-III Gamma Company and that the HEVs in trailer might be long range stealth pods? Woorloog 13:43, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, Spartans Threes were around during Halo 2... read GoO? Woorloog 09:26, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Well... The SPARTAN-IIIs of Gamma Company were split up. There were like 285 who were sent off, leaving only 15 left on Onyx. Doesn't say where they went. Though they were gone before October 31st... Probably between the 20th and the 29th. That coincides with The Covenant attacks on Earth.Forerunner 10:35, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::However, the drawback is that SIII stayed secret...so maybe they were instead sent to a destination in an attempt to stop the Covenant (ie. Space Station, Refueling depo...ect)Forerunner 10:35, 27 September 2008 (UTC) *psst!* Did you guys not see the S1 in the comm logs? SMN.ACTUAL: “Didn’t think you '''S1' types ever left your cave.” [DARE.V.500341(S1)]: “Desperate times..." Spartan-Is, anyone? BlacKarnagEnigmA 23:00, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :S1 might be ONI Section One... At least Ascendant Justice's Article about the trailer said so. Woorloog 21:18, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I came across some screen caps from the trailer when the AI does a search and words scroll quickly past the screen. One of the lines say "I thought SI's didnt do anything any more." As soon as I find the link to that Ill post it. Gundam94 ::In the military, S1 refers to administrative posts, which seems to fit “Didn’t think you S1 types ever left your cave.” for they usually don't do combat. Hawkname 00:53, 4 October 2008 (UTC) S1's were the first form of Spartans made. Jhon 117 was a spartan II. i believe this means it will be a prequel to halo trilogy. Ridiculous, it is not a prequel, how can the Master chief first encounter Alpha/04 Halo after the slip space event initiated by Regret at New Mombasa? Earth was discovered by the Covenant only upon the Master Chief's return to the Sol system.Plasmic Physics 14:25, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :It's a prequel to Halo 3, not the whole series. -- Councilor Specops306 - 'Kora 'Morhek 02:12, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Interview with Bungie; Standalone disc, still FPS, not squad battle Source: http://features.teamxbox.com/xbox/2317/Halo-3-Recon-Bungie-Speaks/p1 Hope Admins can take this information into the article to make it accurate and up to date.Warhead xTEAMx 21:02, 10 October 2008 (UTC) *The article reads at one point, "Speculation about a supposed third-person shooter, giving the player control of Marines or ODST's instead of Spartans, circulated long before Bungie revealed their next project would be Halo-related. Originally, rumors held that this would by the Peter Jackson game, Halo: Chronicles. The presence of Christian Allen, a former Marine and Red Storm employee who worked on the Ghost Recon and Rainbow Six series and joined Bungie in early 2007, heightened speculation." Now call me a purist but speculation shouldn't be in the article especially since it's been proven to be factually inaccurate. Plus, there shouldn't be mention of another game in such detail in this article. Im inclined to cut out this entire paragraph. Actually, now that I think about it this whole article is riddled with speculation and mal-practiced writing. Would someone be willing to re-write the article? I would but I don't even know how to cite sources. Colonel Calamity 16:51, 13 November 2008 (UTC)Colonel Calamity Explosion?!? I just got done finishing the game on legendary( wanted achievment points) and I have noticed that absolutly no one it seems has mentioned the very ending of halo 3 where you see an explosion in the background. I think maybe that was the explosion in the "keep it clean" trailor. Any thoughts? :??? That explosion is not even on Earth, its the replacement Istallation 04 imploding.--Plasmic Physics 04:56, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :: Honestly no this isn't true. There is too much evidence supporting that Prophets ship was the cause and also the timeline supports it. One last thing "imploding" is the wrong word --Megidra 18:54, 26 October 2008 (UTC)>_> :The explosion that is refered to in the above query takes place in the cinematic after the race to the frigate in Halo 3 as stated. That particular explosion is caused by the premature firing of the replacement istallation 04 which is located out side of the Milky Way. The flash in the bonus post game cinematic is infact sun rise on an unidentified planet.--Plasmic Physics 03:24, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::No offense but you are talking randomly. The explosion (from halo 2 that destroyed new mombasa and uncovered the ark) was from regrets in atmosphere subspace jump this was confirmed. This story doesn't have the master chief as the main character (so the ending has nothing to do wiht this game), this game has a brand new character and is set in the halo 2 era with halo 3 stuff, so the replacement 04 doesn't even factor into this video. --Megidra 00:32, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm not talking randomly, I'm clarifying to Megidra, that the explosion mensioned the introductory paragraphy is mistakenly confused with the slipspace detonation in Halo 2. Note the first paragraph is unsigned and is not part of my correspondence.Plasmic Physics 02:23, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry my bad, my very bad. Didn't see the that you didn't post it i thought they were from the same. Really sorry --Megidra 23:56, 28 October 2008 (UTC) More Info The following info comes from Xbox 360 #36 pp34-37 *Game is set for a release in November , 2009 *Unlikely that any former characters will feature. *More information will be released next year (in that Bungie is waiting to release it) *Storyline involves the infiltration of New Mombassa, the fallout of the city's occupation by the Covenant and ultimate destruction and that the orbital elevator is still standing, despite its remains being scatterred on Tsavo Highway. This is an acknowledged discontinuity, and will be dealt with in the game. Other information in the article, though this information specifically can be used in the article rather than relevant articles. Apply as necessary.--Hawki 20:50, 29 November 2008 (UTC) 4 player coop http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/h/halo3odst notice the right side of the page, the specifications state 1-4 player co-op on the same Xbox 360. Can someone please update the page? I concur This article seriously needs to be updated. Alot of the info about the early levels of the game mentioned in the GameInformer issue are not listed, neither is the pic of the SMG in the GameInformer issue either. This needs to be fixed ASAP! --Lord Lycan 22:37, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Page Locked Someone, one of the admins I assume, accidentally or purposefully locked this article completely. It would be nice to try and edit it again, so maybe a lock for members only? If someone could get back to me on this that would be great! The abbo 20:31, 15 December 2008 (UTC)the abbo :Is there any new information that you want to include?- KAC 20:39, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Its not just this page its also the Rookie and ODST.The Eras are wrong on one of them and I HAVE to fix it.Sith Venator 18:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Dueld Wield You will be able to duel wield, how I know, Mirranda Keyes showed, she had a shotgun and a magnum, she is a normal human, as the ODSTS.User:GEARS OF WAR 2 No, that was for a cutscene in Halo 3 as special case. And also Bungie said no dual wielding.COMMANDER NEYO HELMET COMM 18:23, 3 January 2009 (UTC)